Misscliks: Vigilantes Episode 1
Recap It was war! The Stormtide Kingdom was trying to expand it's territory into the Altarus Kingdom to the west. The King Severus of Altarus Kingdom left the capital to lead the war, leaving a council to run the kingdom. Our four heroes were fighting around the town of Copperstop and Farakh, defending the Altarus Kingdom from the invaders. After their years of service, the party return to their hometown of Flatstone. Back in Flatstone, the party discover everyone being over taxed. Nobles taking stable full of horses and a flock of cattle. The party is in town for 2 weeks and the taxman, Mexomorph, with is 30 armed solders, came by and tool 50% of their life savings. It is the next day and the party are gathered in the local tavern, Wings. The party are morbidly drinking when Soli tries to call everyone to action to stop this over taxation. The party make plans to attack Mexomorph next time he is in town to get their money back, but the bartender overheards the party and points out the taxman had over 30 armed solders so they don't stand a chance and will bring trouble on the town The party take the different lesson is that they need to disguise themselves as male, so the trouble won't come back on them. The party immediately tries using spells and disguise skills to disguise themselves. This draws the attention of the whole bar. The others in the bar don't want to cause trouble for the taxman or he'll have the whole town hung by the neck. The party try to sway them to join the cause, but the locals will have nothing to do with it and storm off. Alexis suggests to the party they go to a nearby town of Rinava and she can use thieves cant to get help from the local thieves guild. The party decide to leave for Rinava right away. The party leave the tavern, Wings, and are confronted by a mob of 20 townsfolk. They demand the party leave town, and they said they were already going. The party head west out of town. The party decide to steal horses from one of the people in the mob, Farmer Ryan. Alexis insists on a plan. The Twins suggests a straight forwards plan of just going in, stealing horses and leaving. Soli suggests they do the raid at night so to not be seen. The party wait in the forest outside town. At nightfall Alexis scouts out ahead to the farm and waits outside the barn, hearing the farmer inside. When Farmer Ryan leaves, the rest of the party come up to the barn as well and go inside. The Twins inspect the horses, one is a draft hore, the other is a riding horse. The Twins pushes the others onto the horses and they ride them out of the stables. Farmer Ryan hears the noise from the farmhouse and chases after. The draft horse is going very slowly. Rocker casts sleep on Farmer Ryan and he passes out, his lantern smashing and starting a fire. The party call out "Fire" as they leave town, the townsfolk rush to the fire and put it out with a bucket brigade and save Farmer Ryan. The party ride the horses at night and get to Ketoth by morning. The Twins try to trade their stolen draft horse for a riding horses at a horse trader. The horse trader is suspicious, but agrees to the trade considering how more valuable draft horses are. The party name their horses Foolish, Old Thomas and Carrot. The party then head to a tavern in town to sleep. Category:Misscliks Vigilantes Episodes